Cluck,cluck,cluck Tony!
by chelsea1234
Summary: Set after the episode Sandblast. Ziva goes to diffuse a bomb at the mall without Gibbs go ahead. Tony follows Ziva and Tim follows Tony.Abby follows Tim. This story will contain spanking if it's not your thing, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

Cluck, cluck,cluck, Tony !

This is takes place after the episode Sandblast.

I would like to give a BIG thankyou to Gibbsfan who is always full of ideas and episode recall. She's a big help!Thankyou Gibbsfan. :)

Gibbs had just gone into MTAC and wasn't expected to be out for another couple of hours. Tim was down in the lab with Abby and Ziva and Tony were in the bull pen by themselves supposedly doing paperwork. The last case had finished somewhat up in the air after Ziva had diffused a bomb (at Gibbs request this time) and the main suspect had escaped.

Tony was busy flicking rolled up wads of paper at Ziva with a spoon which she was deflecting with ease while she typed away on her computer.

"Whatcha doin there Zi-va?" Tony asked getting up to look over her shoulder.

"None of your business Tony." She said, as she shut the screen to his prying eyes. She was actually instant messaging Abby asking if she wanted to have lunch. Tony backed away and flicked on the Plasma, bringing up the news.

"Well would you look at that." Tony said as Gibb's desk phone rang. There's a B....."

"Bomb." Ziva finished for him. He looked over at her as she started packing up her gear.

"Oh NO! Ziva. Gibbs will kill you, actually he'll kill both of us if I let you do this. Probably me first. No! You know what he said about you ever doing this again without waiting for the bomb squad. He said he'd kick your ass back to Israel! You know he's not gonna do that but he will kick your ass. Or spank it at least, and mine." He was following behind trying to get her to see sense but she was determined.

"Tony." She said slowly. It is just down the street. I can diffuse this thing before Gibbs even knows I am missing. Way before the bomb squad will arrive."

"Ziva! You'll be defying a direct order. Again." Tony said.

"It is not the same!" she said getting hot under the collar now. "He gave me that order and then he told me to diffuse the bomb that Abraham had. One order cancels out the other one. Now I am just going to do what I was trained to do and if Gibbs does not like that he can kiss......"

"Hey! Don't you even finish that sentence Missy! The walls have ears around here!" he said looking around nervously. "Seriously Ziva." He said in a whisper. "Gibbs will tan our asses."

"Ziva shrugged. "I am not scared of one of GIbbs little spankings and you are wasting time." She said as she climbed into the waiting elevator. "Cluck, cluck, cluck Tony."

"That's not even how you make a chicken noise." Tony said.

"Same meaning..... If the cluck fits." Tony rolled his eyes and took off after her gathering his gear as he went.

In the elevator, Tony opened his cell to call Tim.

"What are you doing? You can't tell any one." Ziva said as she leaned over and slammed it shut.

"And if we get blown up Ziva? Where do they start looking for us? We could be splattered all over DC and no one will even know where we went. They could think we were kidnapped or abducted by aliens." He scrunched up his face. "They could even think that we'd run off to Vegas to get married."

"I do not think even McGee's imagination would go that far." She retorted sarcastically.

"Well I for one want people to KNOW if I died in a bomb blast." Tony said haughtily.

"You are such a drama king." She said.

"Queen Zi-va. Drama Queen." He said realising the line he'd handed her when it was too late.

"It is alright Tony if you wish to come out of the closet. Lot's of people do this before they face their possible death." She teased. "Your secret will be safe with me."

"Aha, aha, aha. Very funny." He said as he again flipped open his phone. This time he slapped her hand away as she tried to close it. "McGee! Ziva is insisting on diffusing the bomb at the mall....... I know McGee!........She won't listen. Well meet us there and Probie? Thanks."

As they reached the mall Ziva got past the security by flashing her badge and Tony followed with his badge on display also. She rushed over and started to do her thing while Tony watched on nervously.

Back in the lab after Tim hung up his cell Abby was waiting to find out what was going on.

"What's Ziva done?" she asked nervously.

"Nothing yet. But she's about to diffuse a bomb at the mall." He said as he started towards the elevator. Abby grabbed his arm.

"Without Gibbs?" she asked eyes huge in anticipation of the answer.

"Without Gibbs." Tim said trying to get away. Abby hung on.

"Don't go Timmy, it's too dangerous! What if she makes a mistake? Even worse, what if Gibbs finds out?" she said. Tim undid her hands from his arm.

"It'll be ok Abs. I've seen Ziva work. She's good at what she does. We're a team. I have to go." Abby started to pack up. "You can't go Abs, you're not trained."

Abby pouted and as the elevator doors closed a tear ran down her cheek. She paced up and down wringing her hands.

Tim arrived at the mall just as Ziva was examining the wires. "Everything alright?" he said. Tony rolled his eyes. "What's wrong?"Tim asked.

"Why the hell did you bring Abby along?" he said indicating a very nervous Abby with her black umbrella and her long black lace gloves, trying to get past security.

Tim walked over with his badge out. "She's with us." He said to the security guard while glaring at Abby. "I told you, you couldn't come." He hissed. "Now go back before you get hurt."

"You said you had to come because you were part of the team. Aren't I a part of the team?" she said using her puppy dog eyes.

"Come on!" he said "But you better do everything that you're told."

"I will. I promise. What could possibly go wrong? Besides the bomb blowing up that is. But that doesn't count because you said yourself that Ziva's good at her job." She said.

Tim put his finger over her mouth and dragged her over to where Tony was standing. He looked up in despair at the latest problem. "Now we're really dead." Tim said noticing not only the news cameras, but several reporters shouting from the barriers. "Are you NCIS?"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thankyou all for all you lovely reviews and alerts. It made my day. I hope you are enjoying this bit of silliness. These shortish stories are sometimes fun to write. Hope you like this chapter, tell me what you think :)

Chapter 2

Gibbs came out of MTAC with Jen and they headed for the elevator, chatting amiably together as they were on their way down to Abby's lab to get her to check something. When they got there however, they were greeted with something that Gibbs had never seen here before. A sign that said **BACK IN FIFTEEN MINUTES**. "What the hell?!" Gibbs said. "Maybe she's up in the bullpen."

"I'm sure there's a rational explanation Jethro." Jen said putting a hand on his arm to calm him.

"My gut is telling me otherwise." He answered gruffly. Storming back into the elevator and slamming the button. Gibbs waited impatiently next to Jen while the elevator made it to the bull pen.

They walked around the office and found it deserted. "What the hell is going on?!" Gibbs said, getting really exasperated now. "Is it my birthday? Are they all gonna jump out and yell surprise?" he said sarcastically. Jen's eyes were drawn to the plasma that Tony had left on in his haste to follow Ziva.

"Um........Jethro........try and stay calm but I think I just found our truant kids." She said.

"What?!" he said, not really in the mood for games. Jen wordlessly pointed to the plasma screen. Gibbs' jaw dropped and he turned up the volume, just in time to here Abby introduce herself as Abby Sciuto, Forensic scientist extraordinaire. Then an arm, which he swore was McGee's, snaked out and pulled her out of the screen shot.

The reporter was back on with the microphone telling the story of the brave NCIS agent that came out of nowhere to diffuse a bomb. Not even bothering to wait for the bomb squad. The NCIS people were obviously shy, except for Miss Sciuto because none of them wanted to be filmed. Quick shots of Tony wearing sunglasses, like that was going to disguise him. Tim turning around everytime the camera came near him, like the back of his head wasn't a dead give away, especially while he had hold of Abby's arm. And, the ring leader. The brave one. The one with a death wish, Gibbs thought......... Ziva.

He turned off the plasma and sat at his desk and pulled out his cell. Flipping it open he hit the speed dial for Tony.

"Gather up the rest of the delinquents and GET BACK HERE NOW!" he said furiously and hung up. "I'm goin for coffee." He said as he stalked out of the office furiously. Of all the hair brained, stupid, irresponsible.........I'm gonna kill 'em. Slowly. And I'm leavin Ziva for last. Disobedient , hardheaded.............brat. She's gonna wished I kicked her ass back to Israel, he thought.

Jen watched him leave and was thankful that she was now the director and not one of his agents. Not one of those agents anyway. He's gonna set their asses on fire, she thought with a smile. Especially Ziva. What the hell was she thinking?

About fifteen minutes later, the elevator dinged and Tony poked his head out to see if the coast was clear. It wasn't. Gibbs was standing out of sight to the side of the elevator. He pointed silently towards the interrogation rooms and as Tony walked passed him his hand cracked against his backside loudly, sending him on his way faster. Tim was next, his crack as hard as Tony's had been, he scampered behind Tony towards interrogation. Abby trailed out warily and opened her mouth to explain, sure that she was safe. Her jaw dropped in shock however, when she was spun around and her bottom smacked as hard as Tony and McGee's. She mouthed a nasty word and hurried after the others. Ziva stepped out of the elevator last with her head held high. She looked Gibbs in the eye defiantly and he smirked. Rather than pointing in the direction that the others had gone, he decided to escort her himself. Grabbing her arm he started towards interrogation after whacking her bottom the same as he had the others. Only this time it wasn't just one smack. He punctuated every step with a hard slap to her backside. By the time they reached their destination her knuckles were white, but she was determined to hold onto her pride and show no emotion. She was a Mossad officer. If she could withstand torture, she was not going to let a little spanking make her cry. He would not win.

"Corners." Was all he said. The other three knew that Gibbs silence meant that he was really pissed and no one argued, not even Abby. They hastily picked a corner each. Ziva stood defiantly in the middle of the room with her arms folded.

"I will not stand in the corner like a child. You should be thanking me. I saved lives today." she said proudly.

"Get.......in .....the......corner.......NOW!" he spluttered.

Jen had been watching the return of the miscreants first from the balcony and now from observation. She held her breath and covered her eyes, looking between her fingers as she said quietly to her self. "Ziva........just do it." Ziva didn't. Jen cringed as Jethro wrestled her over his knee and landed six very hard swats to her already stinging backside. He stood her up and pointed to the corner. She folded her arms a stood firm. Gibbs shook his head and almost laughed. Ya had to hand it to her. The girl had guts. But he couldn't let her win. He wouldn't let her win. They all could have been killed today. The thought made him shudder. This little brat, the middle child with the attitude problem, was going to learn to follow orders if it killed him. He leaned over, spun her around and picked her up. He marched across the room and stood her in the corner. She turned straight back around rebelliously. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Wanna lose the pants next time?" She glared at him through narrowed eyes, assessing what the chances were of him carrying out his threat. Deciding that he would do it in a heart beat, she turned back around to face the corner but kept her arms folded to show that she wasn't happy about it. Gibbs smirked. He'd won the first round.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Thankyou all for your reviews and alets. I really appreciate them. :)

Chapter 3.

"Don't any of you move." Gibbs said as he stalked out the door. He walked the few steps to the observation room and slipped inside. Not surprised to see Jen watching through the glass. "Checking that I'm not too hard on your children Jen?"

"Checking that you're hard enough." She said grinning. Her expression changed to a serious one as she spoke again. "What they did was beyond a stunt this time Jethro. Some one could have been really hurt or killed. And what the hell was Abby doing there?"

Gibbs kept staring through the window at each of his kids reactions to this fiasco while he contemplated what Jen had just said. Tony was standing with his forehead against the wall, obviously berating himself for not keeping control of this situation in his absence. Tim was nervous, and not just about getting in trouble. His eyes kept flicking towards Abby, Gibbs suspected to check that she was alright but the hint of annoyance in Tim's eyes told Gibbs that Abby probably wasn't supposed to have been there, she probably just turned up on her own. Tim's eyes also slipped occasionally over to Ziva, especially when she let out one of her bored sighs. Probably worried that she's about to kick off again with one of her tantrums. Abby was singing inside her head. Although nothing was coming out of her mouth he could see the unmistakable tapping of her foot and miniscule shake of her head. Hang on, was that something in her ear. She was listening to music. No wonder McGee kept looking at her. He flicked on the microphone. "Abby take out that damn pod thing before I throw it in the trash!". Did she just stomp her foot? I've a good mind to......What the hell was David up to now. She's playing with one of her knives! "Put the knife on the table Ziva! He said.

"How much longer are we expected to stand here Gibbs?" Ziva asked with total disrespect.

"As long as it takes for you to change your attitude Ziva!" Jen said over the microphone.

Shit, Abby thought. The folks are showing a united front, we are in trouble. Ziva put the knife on the table and sighed as she slowly walked back to the corner.

"I don't know all the answers but one way or another I'm going to get them."Gibbs said as he rummaged in the drawer for some paper and pencils. Stalking back into the interrogation room he placed the four stacks of paper and four pencils down at different sides of the table. "You four over here now. I want you to sit down here and write your statements about exactly what happened to lead you to where you ended up at the mall, either diffusing the bomb or watching. You Abby, might like to include how you managed to become a television starlet on the afternoon news."

"It was easy...." she started to say.

"Write it down." Gibbs said as he left to once again take his place beside Jen at the window.

"This should be good." He said. "Watch them all turn on each other ."

"You have a sadistic streak Jethro." Jen said with a smirk.

"Best and fastest way to the truth Jen." He said chuckling. "And we have lift off."

"Are you happy now Zi-VA! Are we all in enough trouble? Or would you like to throw another tantrum and really piss him off?"

"I am not TRYING to piss him off, he is ALWAYS pissed off!" she said pouting. "I did nothing wrong."

"You disobeyed a direct order!" Tony said, if Gibbs wasn't about to bust her ass he wouldn't mind having a pop himself, she was the MOST irritating, infuriating......... He let his thoughts trail off so that he could try to write out the damn report.

"So did you." She said childishly.

"So did I what?!" Tony answered crossly.

"You also disobeyed a direct order." She said. "You all did."

"We were following you!!!" They all yelled at her at once.

"I did not ask for your help. I was doing what needed to be done." she said.

"Please!" Tony said. "You were playing the heroin."

"I was not. Did you see me with MY face up on the TV news?" she said icily.

"What exactly are you saying Zi-va?!" Abby said narrowing her eyes. "THEY CAME TO ME!"

"Oh and I saw you running away from them ABB_Y! You shouldn't have even been there. You should have stayed in the lab."

"I wanted to make sure everyone was ok." Abby said offended.

"She's right though Abs. You shouldn't have been at a crime scene." Tim said.

"IT WASN'T A CRIME SCENE!" Tony yelled. "It was a goose chase after the crazy ninja chick!" he said to Tim, but directed towards Ziva.

"You only came anyway because I dared you." Ziva said. "You were fowl!"

"I think you mean chicken Ziva." Tim said.

"Who's side are you on Probie!?" Tony said.

"You know I didn't mean that Tony! I was just correcting her speech." He tried to explain.

"Thankyou McGee! It is nice to know who your friends are." Ziva said.

"Oh let's just get on with the damn reports." Tony said.

"Why Tony, you scared of Daddy? Cluck, cluck, cluck!" she said.

Suddenly the door burst open and Gibbs came flying through it. Thankyou kiddies, you can put all your paper in the trash." He said.

"But you told us......." Abby said.

"I wanted to know what happened today and now, thanks to all your childish squabbling, I do." He said as he undid his belt and swished it through the loops. Abby you're first, the rest of you get back to your corners. He sat on the edge of the desk and waited. "I'm waiting Abby." He said not very patiently.

"Gibbs, I didn't go anywhere near the crime scene really." She said.

"Close enough Abs. You aren't trained and you aren't careful enough to do as you're told. You should have stayed in your lab. He grabbed her hand and yanked her over his knee. He brought his hand down on her bottom with a loud whack. Abby jumped. After pausing for a split second to allow the first smack to register, he brought his hand down again this time making her yelp. He continued to spank her in a steady rhythm moving in no fixed pattern, so she never knew where the next smack was going to land. She started to cry. Gibbs picked up his belt and doubled it over, bringing it down across her bottom in a firey line. "Gibbbss! You're doin it too hard! Stop!" After another five spanks with the belt, he stopped. Abby sobbed into his chest as he brought her up into a gentle hug. When she'd calmed down, he kissed the top of her head and sent her outside where Jen was waiting with a hug and a caf-pow.

"McGee!" he said. "You're up!" Tim walked over bravely and bent over the table where Gibbs pointed. He held his breath waiting for the first whack. He didn't have to wait long. The first stripe stung at first and then slowly began to heat. By the time Gibbs had gotten to the twelfth smack his backside was on fire. It was all he could do to keep still and not cry out. There was no way he was going to give in to the pain with Tony listening to every sound. When the belt cracked against his ass for the last time, Tim could have wept with relief, but he didn't. He stood up bravely and attempted to walk out without showing any sign of weakness. However, when he got outside and found Abby and the director outside waiting to hug him, he melted and let a few tears escape down his cheeks.

"Dinozzo!" he called. There was no need to say more really. Tony walked across the room and like Tim he bent over the desk and waited. The belt cracked against his backside over and over until he felt like it was on fire. But like Tim he was determined to remain calm and not cry. Grateful didn't begin to explain the rush of emotion that Tony felt when he realised that the spanking had indeed stopped.

As he stood up and Gibbs patted his shoulder he said "I should have stopped her Boss."

"It's ok Tony." Gibbs said. When Tony had left to be greeted by the director on the outside like the others Gibbs sat on the table and waited.

"Well, well, well Miss David." He said finally. "Your turn." Ziva turned around bravely and walked towards Gibbs. She bent over the table and waited.

"No." Gibbs said. "Stand up."

"But why?" Ziva said. She was surprised at this turn of events.. "You are not going to spank me?"

"Oh I'm gonna spank you alright Ziva. Just not like that."

"What do you mean now? Why don't you just get on with it." she said.

"Today, Ziva, you have acted like a spoiled child. You've shown little or no regard for yourself or anyone else. So you act like a child and you get a child's spanking." He said. For the second time that day, he wrestled her over his knee and brought his hand down hard in the centre of her bottom.

"You Bast......."

"Don't finish it Ziva." He said. Ignoring her occasional pleas and her frequent use of colourful language he proceeded to spank her soundly until she started to quieten down. Then he grabbed the hairbrush out of his pocket and slammed it down on her already sore backside. Ziva, you need to learn to do as your told." He said repeatedly smacking her with the brush. "You will never put yourself or anyone else in that kind of danger again. You won't back answer me and I better not ever catch you going anywhere near a bomb again with out my say so." Another volley of hairbrush spanks punctuated his words as he finished up her spanking.

"Remember, that you can very easily end up here again. And next time, you WILL lose the pants." Gibbs helped her to stand and wrapped her in a hug. "Oh and Ziva, you're grounded for two weeks. No field work."

Ziva muttered something in Hebrew that Gibbs didn't quite understand.

"What did you just say?" he asked.

Ziva smirked to herself as she strolled out the door. "I said whatever you say Gibbs." She said.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all so much for your reviews and alerts. I appreciate them all. I hope you enjoy the next chapter :)

Chapter 4

The boys looked up from their desks as Ziva returned from interrogation, a smug expression adorning her face. She had gotten the last word. Gibbs did not KNOW that she had gotten in the last word but she did. She won. In her own mind anyway. Of course Jen was in observation but she would never tell. Ziva was her favourite. The same as Abby was Gibbs favourite. She couldn't help but let a small smile cross her lips.

"Why, probie, do you think that our little Mossad trouble maker, came back here with a smile on her dial, while the rest of us are sitting uncomfortably?" Tony asked while he narrowed his eyes at Ziva.

"No idea." Tim said. "But I for one do not intend to piss the boss off anymore today, so I'm not being drawn into this argument."

"There is no argument McGee." Ziva said. "Some of us are just more easily fearful than others. Of..........alot of things. Going against Gibbs. Getting a spanking. Is that not so Tony? Cluck, cluck,cluck." Tony went to get up.

"She's baiting you Tony." Tim sing songed. Looking over at Tim, Tony realised he was right and sat back down.

"So what exactly did she say to me Jen?" Gibbs asked. Jen smirked.

"Something similar to what she told you but with a slight variation." She said.

"Spit..it...out...Jen." he said slowly.

"She said, 'If you think you can make that happen, you egotistical bastard'." Jen said. She felt terrible for telling on Ziva, but that girl was getting out of hand and she needed to be reigned in.

"MMMmmmm." Gibbs mused. "That was nothing like what she said."

"What are you gonna do?" Jen asked.

"Give her enough rope to hang herself with." He said with a grin. "I think I might just have to make the 'being grounded experience' a whole lot more interesting too.

"Like I said, Jethro, you have an evil streak."

"Ziva!" Gibbs said loudly. "Time to do a coffee run. Take the orders."

"From who?" she asked confused.

"Jen, Cynthia, Tony, Tim, and I'll have the usual. And don't forget Abby's caf-pow." He said hiding his amusement at her obvious disguast.

"Why me? I do not deliver coffee and caf-pow unless I choose to do so." She said as she went on typing.

"You do now." Gibbs said. "You're grounded. And when you're grounded, you do chores."

"What type of CHORES?!" Ziva said in disbelief. Tony was enjoying this immensely. He loved the devious way the Boss's mind worked when he was pissed.

"I'm the boss, Ziva, so that would be anything I feel like asking you to I would like you to go and fetch everyone COFFEE."

"Or?" she said testily, even though she knew exactly what the answer would be.

"Or, another trip over my knee, and I think I made you a promise about that last time didn't I?"

Ziva pushed her chair back angrily and picked up her bag, as she prepared to go to the elevator.

"Ziva?" Gibbs called.

"YES GIBBS?!" she asked with irritation.

"You forgot to ask everyone what they would like." He said as he held out a small note pad and pencil. She snatched it out of his hand and stalked towards Tim's desk.

"Yes McGee?!" she said waiting.

"Sorry?" Tim said "Did you want something?" he said with feigned innocence. He felt a teeny tiny bit bad teasing her, but she WAS the reason they were all sitting so uncomfortably.

"What coffee would you like?" she said crabbily.

"Um , I think I'd like the hazelnut latte." He said. Ziva scratched his choice down on the pad and walked over to Tony's desk.

"Hot chocolate?" she asked.

"Yes please Zi-va. But could you make sure there's exactly five and a half marshmallows, because........."

"I am not cutting a marshmallow in half." She said, turning to Gibbs.

"Just take the order Ziva and then go upstairs and take their orders. I'll just have my usual. And don't forget Abby's caf-pow."

"Of course not." She said. "Hell might ice up if Abby does not get her caf-pow!" Tony burst out laughing. Ziva narrowed her eyes at him dangerously but looking at Gibbs with his eyebrows raised, she decided to let it go as she stomped up the stairs to Jen's office.

"Ah boss?" Tony started to ask about what was going on.

"None of your business Dinozzo." He said.

"Yes boss." Tony said correctly reading his boss's mood.

As Ziva trudged towards the team's favourite coffee place she was feeling extremely sorry for herself. Nobody at this place appreciated her talents. Her boss treated her like a misbehaving five year old child, even Jen was not treating her the same. They were once like friends who looked out for each other. Now Jen was acting all superior. Telling her she had to listen to Gibbs. It wasn't fair. The director had even said that she deserved the spanking that Gibbs had given her, and that she wouldn't interfere if he did carry out his threat. And then she had ordered a black coffee and told her she had better find out what Cynthia wanted if those were Gibbs' she had dismissed her. Well she wasn't going to be bullied like this. If they wanted coffee, she'd bring them coffee. It would not be her fault if there was a small mix up, and it would serve them right.

Ziva arrived in the bull pen and started to hand out the coffees. Tony took a sip of his but nearly spat it out at the first taste. Lifting the lid, he found his hot chocolate with five and a half marshmallows. The only problem was that there was ketchup swirled around the top of the marshmallows. He replaced the lid and didn't say anything.

Tim started to drink his and swirled the swill around his mouth looking for somewhere to get rid of it, but not wanting to alert Gibbs that Ziva had obviously doctored his drink. He discreetly lifted the lid and found Pepper floating about a quarter inch thick on the top of his coffee. As Tony did, he replaced the lid and kept the devious act to himself. Gibbs was yet to try his coffee as he was downstairs in the lab, with Abby. Ziva placed the cup of black coffee on Gibbs desk and went to deliver the other coffees to Jen and Cynthia.

Cynthia was found a problem with her coffee as well, but like the others, couldn't bring herself to get Ziva in anymore trouble. Jen came out to her secretary's desk. "What did she do to yours?" she asked with a smile.

"Lemon juice, I think." She said with a grin. "You?"

"Cream and about eight cubes of sugar, I suspect." Jen said amusedly. "I doubt whether Gibbs is gonna find it funny."

"Why?" Cynthia asked.

"Rule 23!" Jen said.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Thankyou all so much for all your lovely reviews and alerts. I really appreciate them all. I'm glad you all enjoyed this story and I hope you like the ending just as much :)

Chapter 5

Abby had just finished explaining to Gibbs about the evidence had decided to check somethning out in Autopsy before returning to the bullpen. When she entered the lab, Ziva passed Abby her caf-pow and started to leave.

"Freeze!" Abby said. "What the hell did you put in this?"

"Noth......."Ziva started, only to be interupted by Abby. "Don't even bother trying to lie about it. Gibbs got pissed and sent you on the coffee run didn't he?"

"How did you know?" Ziva asked.

"It's Gibbs!" Abby said. "He has a list of rules Ziva. It stands to reason he'd have a list of punishments, you're not the first person to be given chores."

"Well I will not be treated like a child. He cannot make me do his stupid chores." She said heatedly.

"Yeh well good luck with that Ziva." Abby said with a smirk. "Now what the hell did you doctor my caf-pow with?"

"Milk." Ziva said.

"Disgusting Ziva! But very devious. What did you do to everyone else's drinks?" Abby said amusedly. "You didn't actually do anything to Gibbs' coffee did you?" The look on Ziva's face gave her the answer.

"Spill......" At Ziva's blank look she elaborated. "Tell me what you did."

"Well when I got to the coffee place and ordered, I was angry. I do not see why he insists on treating me like a child. I am a tr......."

"Yeh, yeh we've all got that Ziva, you're a trained killer, yada, yada, yada, get on with the story." Abby said getting impatient for the good bit.

"The coffees were lined up, well three coffees, a hazelnut latte, a hot chocolate and a caf-pow. But then I had to ask for a knife to cut up one of Tony's supid marshmallows....." Abby looked confused.

"Yes Tony ordered a hot chocolate with five and A HALF marshmallows. Do you know how hard it is to cut up a marshmallow with a knife. Hard. It sticks. Something in me cracked."

"Snapped, something in you just snapped." Abby corrected.

"Yes. And that is when I picked up the ketchup bottle and I squeezed ketchup all on the top of his marshmallows and shut the lid. And Abby, I felt better, so I put pepper, a lot of pepper in Tim's latte. Then I put lemon juice in Cynthia's coffee and lots and lots of sugar in Jen's and milk in your caf-pow. Sorry Abby."

"Forgiven. What did you do to Gibbs'?"Abby said impatiently.

"Well, I looked around and I had used all my best ideas already, so I put a little of everything in Gibbs' coffee." She said.

"Oh Ziva! That was either very brave or very stupid, I can't make up my mind which. You know he's gonna tan your ass big time don't you?" Abby asked. "Are you sure you don't wanna go back up there and get it back before he drinks from it?"

"Abby I cannot let him win." She said.

"I think he's just about to." Abby said wincing a she looked at Gibbs over Ziva's shoulder.

"Tim and Tony are calling you Abs." he said quietly. "They need your help."

"I better go too." Ziva said, but Gibbs caught her arm.

"Not so fast." Gibbs said. "You need MY help."

"Can nobody around here take a joke?" Ziva asked him with a hint of humour.

"Nope. Nothing funny about ruining a good cup of coffee Ziva." Gibbs said as he towed her into Abby's office. He sat down at Abby's desk chair and stood her in front of him."Or disobeying a direct order. I warned you Ziva. Lose the pants." He said.

Abby entered the bullpen and hurried over to Tim's desk and sat on the corner. She looked as though she was about to cry.

"Hey Abs, what's wrong?" McGee asked as he patted her leg and hugged her.

"Gibbs came down and he's sooo mad at Ziva." She said. "He told me to come up here. Which can only mean one thing."

"Abby, I love Ziva but she's been acting like a brat all morning. She must have known what was gonna happen." Tim said.

"Abby, she deliberately broke rule 23. That's just a death wish. None of us could have saved her from Gibbs after that. She would have been safer diffusing the bomb with her teeth." Tony said.

"I guess." She said.

"Come on Abs." Tim said. "Let's go and get you a caf-pow. One that hasn't been messed with."

"You have got to be joking." Ziva said.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" he asked. "Lose the pants or I'll do it for you. Either way they're coming down."

"Of all the ............you are a megalomaniac! Do you know that Gibbs?" she said as she unzipped her pants and dropped them to her knees leaving her panties in tact.

"And you Zi-va are about to have your bare ass tanned for acting like a spoiled brat, who refuses to listen to orders."

"You call sending me for coffee an order?" she said.

"Yes. If I ask you to clean every latrine in this place, then that's an order. If I ask you to clean Tony's car. Then you do it, because that's an you know why?" he asked.

"I will never clean Tony's car." She said refusing to get the point. Shaking his head at her stubborness, Gibbs turned her over his knee and landed about a dozen hard smacks to her pantied backside. He stood her back up.

"Do you know why?" he asked again.

"No." she said starting to realise now how much trouble she was in.

"Because I want it to be so second nature to you to follow my orders, that if we're ever in a life or death situation, you'll do as your told without thinking. It could save your life or the life of one of your team."

"Oh." Gibbs let that sink in and then tipped her over again, this time dragging her panties down to meet her cargos. His hand landed with a loud smack on her bare skin immediately reigniting the fire that had been on a slow burn all day. He found a steady rhythm, meticulously covering every inch of Ziva's bottom until she had silent tears running down her face. As he started on the second round though, she could not keep still. She wriggled and squirmed and tried to dodge the punishing blows. When she actually started to cry out, Gibbs started to bring the spanking to an end. He reddened first one sit spot and then the other, making sure that she would definitely feel this spanking every time she sat for a while. He pulled her into a hug which this time she gratefully accepted.

"I am sorry Gibbs." She said.

"I know. Don't do it again." He said with a smirk.

When they got back up to the bullpen Gibbs dug around in his drawer and came up with another small pad and a pencil. Looking directly into Ziva reddened eyes, he passed it to her. Take coffee orders and this time, get them right.

THE END


End file.
